


Cover for "The Better Men" by TurtleTotem

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles





	Cover for "The Better Men" by TurtleTotem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Better Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/304462) by [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 




End file.
